Blog użytkownika:Ema0/Moje życie... czyli ból, śmiech i dziwne sytuacje
Zacznę od tego, że wczoraj myślałam, że umrę. Zasnęłam na fotelu i gdy się obudziłam miałam rękę we krwi. Trzymałam w dłoni nożyk. Gdy spostrzegłam krew, zaczęłam szukać jej źródła. Okazało się, że rozciełam sobie palce. Ale to nie był jeden z najgorszych dni. 11 kwietnia skręciłam kostkę, dostałam piłką w twarz, walnęłam się w łeb czymś ostrym i przystrzasnęłam sobie paluchy. Ale nie będę was tym zanudzać. Trochę śmiechu i dziwnych sytuacji z życia codziennego - Moja mama wracając do domu zauważyła tablicę z napisem "Galaxy" i zaliczyła glebę. - Moja mama grabiła na imprezie z zakonnicami. - Podczas lekcji matmy, mój kolega z klasy miał zaznaczyć kąty.... narysował na tablicy cycki. - Ten sam kolega (to je Seba) nadmuchał balon (balon był podłużny), a drugi kolega ten balon macał, potem macał po klacie Sebe. jak on go jeszcze raz tknie to mu utnę łapy. Sebcio jest mój. - Moja mamuśka była w kawiarni i zapytała się: "Ale kubek z kawą to jest sama kawa, czy kawa z kubkiem" - Mamusia wyciągnęła też masło i żarówki z torebki. - Moja mamcia zrobiła długi makaron z sosem, serem i kawałkami mięsa i nazwała to "leczo" - Podczas lekcji widziałam latającą taczkę i latających facetów. - Na lekcji przyrody nauczyciel włączył nam film... to było porno. - Podczas matmy (czyt. wychowania sexualnego) nauczycielka pokazuje nam kule, sześciany itp. Koledzy wszędzie widzieli cycki i mleko. - Pomyliłam szczotkę z lusterkiem. Jestem duchem? Pewnego dnia poszłam do szkoły. Na przerwie rozmawiałam z innymi osobami z klasy. Lekcja też była normalna. Siedziałam pomiędzy innymi osobami, które się na mnie gapiły. Koniec lekcji, ja wychodzę z klasy, a wszyscy wytrzeszcz jakby ducha zobaczyli. Gapią się i pytają, dlaczego mnie w szkole nie było, gdzie byłam, co robiłam. Potem pytali się gdzie siedziałam, dlaczego mnie nie zauważyli. ..._________________... Miło mi Was poznać, jestem Adam. Tak nazywa mnie mama, która nawet nie wie kiedy mam urodziny. Niestety moja matka uważa, że jestem męSZczyzną, który musi mieć krótkie włosy, bo z długimi mu nieładnie.Ledwo wynegocjowałem, aby bieliznę damską mi kupiła. Animce, animce Anime, które oglądam: - Karneval (ile będzie odcinków?) - Naruto Shippuuden (już mnie nudzą te walki) - Utapri 2000% (yaoi i porno od 13 lat) Anime, które aktualnie nie oglądam/wstrzymałam: - Bleach na nyanie nieoznakowany spoiler- wina Tuska (jedna z moich ulubionych postaci nie żyje) - Fairy Tail (ciekawe kiedy wznowią) - Death Note (mama się czepiała, że oglądam grzeszne rzeczy) Reszty nie chce mi się wymieniać. Anime, które obejrzałam: - Durarara!!, Amnesia, Kaichou wa maid sama, Kami-sama hajimemashita, Kuroshitsuji, KNB, Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto ga Iru, Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko, Angel beats, Another, Higurashi no naku koro ni, Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shi, Oreshura, Inu x boku SS, K-project, Ouran High School Host Club, Psycho-Pass, Hiyokoi, Sakurasou no pet na kanojo. Za dużo do wymieniania. Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć jakie oglądałam to pytajcie nie wiem o co. Mam zamiar też obejrzeć dużo innych anime (pisane tytuły czcionką 2 może by się na ścianie zmieściły) Postanowiłam też, że skuszę się na gołe klaty na basenie. oby nigdy tego anime nie dali Idę spać. (czyt. oglądać animce) Pozdrawiam wszystkich mangozjebów XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach